


The First Drop Is the Sweetest

by amazonstorm



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know its problematic okay, M/M, okay, there is a bit of vampirism in this, there's a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no blood more divinely delicious than the blood of Kurenai Wataru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Drop Is the Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> One of my Kiva headcanons was that they were more like traditional vampires than the show let on and it kind of bled (heh) into my Kiva fics involving Wataru and Taiga. This is one of those fics.

How Kurenai Wataru had managed to fly under the radar of so many Fangire would always be a mystery to Nobori Taiga. He suspected that it was because his young lover was a half Fangire and that his human blood masked the scent of a Fangire. It was also due to the fact, or at least this was what Taiga thought, that Wataru, only being a half-blood, had no Fangire form of his own, just the Kiva armor.

 

Whatever the reason, Taiga didn’t mind. There was no taboo against the love he and his half brother shared and he was happy that his Fangire scent was masked. This ensured that no Fangire tried to take what was rightfully Taiga’s. 

 

In fact, it thrilled Taiga, as it meant no other would sample the nectar of the gods that happened to be Wataru’s unique blood. Half human, half Fangire, the blood was like the finest of wines, perfectly aged.

 

It was his favorite snack, truth be told.

 

How Taiga had discovered this was pure accident. In the heat of lovemaking, Taiga’s fangs had come out (being the King, Taiga was different than other Fangire, his fangs were in his mouth) and he had accidentally bit Wataru’s shoulder. The blood was a deep rich red color, and it smelled divine. The Fangire King could not resist taking a little bite.

 

His eyes had nearly rolled back in his head at the taste. It was absolutely orgasmic. It was rich, flavorful blood, sweet like honey and Taiga had to force himself to stop drinking, lest he drink Wataru dry.

 

After that, it became a regular thing between them. Once a week, usually whenever Taiga was feeling stressed, he would call Wataru into his office or their bedroom and feed.

 

Wataru, to his credit, never once complained.

 

When Taiga brought that up one afternoon after a feeding, Wataru only had once good response. “Why would I complain? You drink from me and then we make love, often for days. What is there to complain about?”

 

As Taiga sipped his water glass, he had to smile. The fates had seen fit to bestow him a great blessing in the form of his young lover. “One of these days, you should drink my blood. It is only fair.”

 

“One of these days.” Wataru mused. “One of these days…”

 

 

“That leather feels so good…” Wataru half-moaned as he laid back on black silk sheets, writhing softly as Taiga laid hot kisses along his thighs, his wrists bound to the headboard. “And here I thought you’d take the glove off when we make love.”

 

“Not when it gets a reaction like this from you.” Taiga murmured as he kissed a spot on Wataru’s right thigh, tongue laving over a vein he felt under the skin. “Besides, my mark might burn you. I can’t have that.”

 

“You worry too much.” Wataru moaned at a nip to his thigh. “Oh… do that again.”

 

Taiga lifted his head to reveal his fangs and he smiled. The soft leather of his glove gently massaged his thigh. “Just a moment…” His eyes lit up as Wataru’s pale skin suddenly revealed the veins running under the skin. Without warning, he bit into Wataru’s thigh, delighting in Wataru’s pleasurable shriek.

 

The first drop of Wataru’s blood was enough to nearly get Taiga drunk. He drank his fill of the sweet fluid, almost moaning in pleasure as he drank it down. It was perfect, as it should be.

 

Once he’d had his fill of the sweet blood, Taiga came up to kiss Wataru, blood dripping down Wataru’s chin and neck. Against the pale skin, the affect looked almost like art. 

 

“Sorry.” Taiga panted.

 

“Don’t be.” Wataru’s lips were bloodstained and Taiga couldn’t resist stealing another kiss from them. The sight of his younger lover, looking completely ravaged almost drove Taiga into a frenzy. 

 

“Oh, you look irresistible like that.” Taiga mused, bending back down. “I should drink just a little more…”

 

“Take all you want.” Wataru whispered. “I’m yours.”

 

Taiga instead chose to bite into his own wrist, offering it to Wataru. Blue blood dripped onto the white skin. “No. You take from me. For it is I who belongs to you.”

 

Carefully, Taiga lowered his wrist to Wataru’s open and waiting mouth. With little encouragement, Wataru began to nurse, drinking the blue fluid down. It tasted almost like dark chocolate, the taste was so rich. 

 

Taiga’s breathing hitched, his eyes wild.

 

Wataru pulled his head black, blue blood running down his chin, mixing with the read blood left behind. He let out an orgasmic moan, his markings suddenly flared up, coloring his face a golden rainbow of red, blue, green and black.

 

At the sight of those Fangire markings, Taiga licked his lips. His own then flared, turning his face blue, purple and black, eyes wild with lust. “You little tease….” He growled before stealing a kiss from the sinful lips.

 

Taiga freed Wataru from his bonds then and proceeded to ravish him in a way that only a Fangire King madly in love could. Wataru was all white skin and a lithe frame, covered in blood and he was hungry for more.

 

And Taiga intended to give him just that.

 

 

When Wataru awoke the next morning, he was covered in dried blood, thoroughly sated… and Taiga was drinking from his neck, his stronger frame lying on top of the young violinist.

 

“Aren’t you full yet?” Wataru panted.

 

Taiga lifted his head and licked the blood off his lips. “Considering you very nearly drank me dry in a frenzy last night…” He murmured, giving Wataru a proper good morning kiss, surprised when Wataru licked remnants of blood off Taiga’s lips.

 

“Last night was amazing.” Wataru murmured. “You taste like chocolate.”

 

“Do I now?” Taiga was amused. 

 

“Yes.” Wataru smiled. “I think I should have you try some.”

 

“I’d rather sample you. You fulfill all my needs, sexually and otherwise.” He smiled and then gathered Wataru into his arms. “Including a need for something I never thought I would have.”

 

“What’s that, niisan?”

 

“A need for love.” Taiga brushed Wataru’s hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. “I love you, my Wataru-kun.”

 

“And I love you, Taiga.” A final kiss to his older lover’s lips and Wataru snuggled up close, sleep claiming him.

Taiga chuckled, remembering how sweet that first drop of Wataru’s blood was and he was quite happy that he was the only one who would ever taste that sweetness.


End file.
